Membrane Family Reunion
by goth-daddy
Summary: Dib, Gaz, and Professor Membrane attend their family reunion in Mexico, and Zim comes along as well. Contains ZaDr! Also, there are many characters I created (Dib and Gaz's extended family). This takes place after the show and the comics. Dib is twenty-four in this story. Probably some smut scenes later. Contains mentions of some kinks (BDSM, daddy kink, etc).
1. Chapter 1

The taxi pulled up at the airport and Zim and Dib climbed out. Dib grabbed their bags and paid the driver. Zim stared up at the sky and watched a departing airplane fly overhead, he took a deep breath.

Dib set the alien's suitcase in front of him, "come on, babe." Zim nodded and grabbed his bag, following Dib inside the large building.

At the checkin line stood professor Membrane and Gaz, Dib and Zim ducked under the bars and got in line with them.

"You're late," scoffed Gaz, "we were supposed to meet here at 9:30."

"Now, now, daughter, they're only fifteen minutes late." Professor Membrane turned to his son and Zim, "how are you, boys?"

"Tired…" Zim groaned and leaned on Dib's chest. Dib chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yes, tired. Also excited! Aren't we, Zimmy?" Zim nodded. "I can't believe it's been three years since the last time we saw our extended family. I can only imagine how every one has changed."

Dib was 24 and had been living with Zim for two years now, but he moved out and lived on his own for a year when he was 21. Gaz was 21 now and was still living at home, but she was home alone most of the time anyways due to their father always being away.

The Membrane's used to visit their extended family in Mexico every year since they moved to America, but they hadn't had time for a few years. Zim was tagging along to meet the rest of Dib's family, as he was basically part of it now.

The four reached the front of the line and gave their passports to the lady at the desk, Zim had applied for a passport and received one a few months ago. After their bags were put on the conveyer belt and their tickets were checked, they went on their way to security.

Zim squeezed Dib's hand nervously, he could only hope that the modifications he made to his PAK would fool security. He had made it so that the machine would scan his PAK and believe it was a human backpack full of human things such as notebooks and pens. However, he hadn't tested it and was nervous that it wouldn't work. Dib placed a reassuring kiss on the alien's forehead.

Dib took off his belt and shoes and placed it in the box, followed by his backpack. He stepped through the gate and no alarm went off. Zim unattached his PAK and took off his short black boots and put them in the box. He took a deep breath, Dib looked him in the eyes and beckoned him towards him from the other side, holding his arms open for a hug. Zim marched through the gate quickly and flung himself into Dib's strong arms. No alarm rang. His boots and PAK came out of the machine with no issues. Zim sighed and grabbed his stuff.

"Dad, Zim and I are going to head to a restaurant and get something to eat, we haven't had breakfast."

"Alright! Just make sure you're at gate B45 at 11:00 for boarding!" Dib nodded and slung his backpack on, taking Zim's clawed hand.

The couple walked through the halls of the airport in silence, scanning over the restaurants available. Dib's eyes fell on a McDonalds and they chose to eat there.

They sat down at a table by the window overlooking the runway, Dib sipped at his coffee and unwrapped his breakfast sandwich, Zim ate an ice-cream sundae.

The man reached out and grabbed his boyfriend's hand lightly, "how are you feeling, little one?" Zim looked up with a small smile and chocolate sauce on his face.

"I'm okay." He looked out the window, "I just don't get why we can't take the voot cruiser…"

Dib sighed, "we've went over this, my uncle is picking us up at the airport, my family doesn't know you're an alien yet." Zim groaned. Dib leaned over the table and licked around Zim's lips, cleaning his face. Zim blushed and stuck out his tongue to lick Dib back. They caught each other in a kiss, it was deep and passionate, but quick. Zim wiped his mouth on his hoodie sleeve.

Dib checked his phone, "we've gotta be at the gate now, we board in twenty minutes." The two put their trays back and threw away the garbage before heading off to gate B45.

By the time they arrived professor Membrane and Dib's sister waited in line to board. Professor Membrane could have easily afforded first class for all of them, but it wasn't a long flight so they decided it wasn't worth the money. They got in line with their family and boarded the plane.

* * *

Zim squirmed in his small window seat, "such a terrible design, so uncomfortable." He growled under his breath. Dib buckled up Zim's seatbelt for him, before adjusting his own.

Zim's eyes widened seeing the screen on the seat in front of him, "ooh!" He touched it with his clawed index finger.

Dib snickered, "you can watch movies on that, this is a four hour flight." Zim chose the movie option and scrolled through. Dib whispered quietly to him, "let daddy choose an appropriate movie for you." The human chose a movie called "Home" and kissed Zim's cheek, "there you go, baby boy."

* * *

Dib shook his boyfriend awake, "we're there, little one." Zim's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, he tried to stretch his arms and legs but there wasn't enough space to do so.

The man unclipped their seatbelt's and grabbed his backpack, he grabbed Zim's hand and led him off the plane.

Once they reached the front door of the airport Gaz squealed and ran to another girl in the crowd, they hugged and spoke in rapid Spanish to each other. Zim couldn't understand the language, not one word. Another human man shook professor Membrane's hand and hugged Dib, they conversed in Spanish to each other, Zim stood behind Dib and clung to him, feeling shy and confused.

"Come out, Zim, its okay!" Zim slowly emerged from behind Dib and looked up at the unfamiliar man who beamed down at him. "This is my uncle Carlos, Zim. Say hello!"

"Hi…" Zim said quietly.

The man hugged Zim and spoke in a thick Mexican accent, "It's nice to meet you, Zim! I've heard a lot about you!" Zim's eyes were wide with shock but he didn't dare do or say anything that might make Dib angry and earn him a punishment later. Once Zim was released from the tight grip he scrambled back to Dib's arms and buried himself in the man's coat.

"He's shy." Dib said with a chuckle. "Zim, can you come out and say hello to my cousin Mina?" Zim shook his head, he was on the verge of tears. He was scared and confused and overwhelmed, he just wanted Dib to hold him. "Zim, now." He felt Dib's grip tighten in a threatening way, he turned around and greeted Mina, she was twenty two and very pretty.

"Good boy, you're so obedient." Dib whispered to him as they made their way to the car in the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim sat awkwardly at the table, surrounded by Dib's extended family. Dib's grandmother had prepared a large meal of traditional Mexican food, from tacos to carne adobada to chilaquiles. Everyone spoke to one another in the strange language and ate the strange human food. Dib noticed Zim was shy and uncomfortable so he put his arm around him protectively, Zim snuggled into him. "It's okay," he whispered softly, "I'm here, daddy's here."

Zim found a warm place in Dib's chest to nuzzle against, "daddy…" he muttered. Zim climbed into the man's lap and stayed there for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room and chatted in English so that Zim could understand. Zim still sat in Dib's lap but socialised with his new family. Zim quickly opened up and was having a good time talking to these new people. Dib's grandmother particularly liked him.

"Oh Dante, you have found yourself a good partner!" Dib smiled proudly and stroked the alien's thigh lovingly.

"Who's Dante?" Whispered Zim.

"Thats my birth name." He replied. "I used to live here in Mexico, but once my dad got promoted to a higher position at his job at the time, we had to move to America. My dad got our names changed to sound more American because people are racist towards Mexicans. Then my dad started his company and TV show, you came to earth, yada yada yada." Zim nodded understandingly.

"Yes," Dib replied to his grandmothers remark, "I'm very lucky, Zim is so perfect." The alien blushed and looked down, flattered. "And so sexy…" he growled to Zim quietly, "so obedient… so tight and wet… my little fuck toy…" Zim grabbed Dib's shoulders tightly, a deep pink blush spread over his cheeks.

"Dib, not now…" he whispered.

"Alright, alright." He laughed, "but I'm going to use you tonight, fuck toy." He whispered again. Zim dug his claws into Dib's shoulders, the man groaned as his skin was pierced.

No one noticed the suggestive conversation between them except for Gaz, who was used to their flirting and sex talk and chose to ignore it.

* * *

Dib was in the shower, it was 11:00 pm and everyone was getting ready for bed. Zim walked into the room that Gaz and Mina were sharing and sat on the floor.

"Hello," he started, "Dib is in the shower so I'm looking for someone to sit with for a while." Gaz closed the door to the room and grinned.

"So…" said Mina suspiciously, "you're Dib's 'little fuck toy', huh?" Zim blushed and looked up at her, shocked. The girls laughed to each other. "We aren't gonna hurt you or make fun of you, we just wanna know what Dib is into sexually."

Zim stuttered, "w-why? Thats not your business!"

Gaz snickered, "we're his family, we wanna know." Gaz held up Zim's teddy bear, "tell us or we'll rip this thing up."

Zim squeaked, "okay!"

Gaz tossed him the stuffed animal, "give us the details."

The alien sighed shamefully and held his teddy tightly. "What do you want to know, exactly? Theres a lot to it."

"For starters, what fetishes does he have?" Suggested Mina.

"Well, he…" Zim thought for a moment, "he likes to tie me up, he likes whipping me, spanking me, he likes it when I call him 'master', 'sir', or 'daddy'."

The girls cracked up, "oh my god! He has a daddy kink!" They rolled on the bed laughing.

"A-and BDSM!" Added Mina. "What else, what else?!" She asked trying to hold in her laughter.

Zim blushed, "he's… um… dominant?" He gulped, he felt uncomfortable sharing this with others, their sex life was very private and was kept between them.

"How big is his dick?" Mina asked curiously.

"N-nine inches."

"Damn! Thats huge!" Said Gaz, "He's got the dick of like, a porn star." The girls laughed and made fun of Dib and his fetishes and kinks.

"He makes me wear a collar around the house…" Zim muttered. He pointed to the pink choker around his neck, "I can't wear a collar in public so he makes me wear this outside."

Mina and Gaz stared at it, "damn, thats harsh."

"Do you actually like everything he does to you?" Asked Mina sympathetically.

"Yes, I love every minute of it." Zim smiled and looked down at the teddy bear in his arms. "I'm his baby, he owns me. I like being owned though, he makes me feel safe. Dib would never go too far, he never does anything to me that I'm not comfortable with. If I ask him to stop, he stops immediately. He always takes care of me after my punishments." He looked up at the girls, "Please don't assume that he's abusive or he pressures me into this. I love it just as much as he does. We aren't together for sex, either."

They looked at him in silence, then a knock came at the door, "Zim? You in there?" It was Dib, he was out of the shower.

"Yeah!" He called back. Dib pushed open the door. He wore pyjama pants and a tight white undershirt which showed off his well defined abdomen. "How are you guys?" He said with a smile and closed the door. He sat on the ground beside Zim and put an arm around him. The alien leaned into him lovingly.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked cheerfully. The girls snickered.

"Oh nothing, just talking about you and Zim's sex life.." Teased Gaz. Dib's cheeks grew hot and he felt paralysed for a brief moment. Zim look down shamefully.

"So, you guys have a whole daddy kink thing going on?" Asked Mina as she waved her hand dismissively. Dib looked down, embarrassed. "Don't be shy, you two. We're all kinky fuckers deep down."

"Y-yeah," Dib stuttered, "we… um… we do."

"You're the daddy, huh? When I found out you were gay I assumed you would have been one of those twinks who is always a bottom. You know the kind, skinny, nerdy, awkward…" Mina laughed, "thats what you were like at the time, anyways. I never would have guessed you would end up a top."

"First of all, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual." Dib replied defensively. "Secondly, I was never the kind of guy who would be a bottom, and don't call me a twink. If anything I'm an otter."

"Whatever…" Gaz rolled her eyes. "I know you like taking dick too, though."

Dib blushed, "h-how?!"

"Our rooms were across from each other, I was always up late at night playing video games, I could hear you… doing things." Gaz smiled menacingly "I could hear almost every night, 'oh Zim! You're so tight! Yes!'" Dib buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. Zim looked at Gaz confused.

Gaz smiled at Zim, "yup! He masturbated and thought about you every night!"

"Shut up!" Dib snapped at her. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Shut the hell up, Gaz! Thats enough!" He stood up and grabbed Zim's wrist, pulling him out of the room with him. He dragged Zim into the room they were staying in and slammed the door before flopping onto the bed.

The alien sat on the bed next to him and gently kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "I don't care that you thought about me like that, Dib."

Dib rolled over angrily, "I know you don't care, but its embarrassing…" Zim climbed into Dib's arms and snuggled him lovingly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I used to do the same thing and think about you…"

Dib nodded, "I know, you've told me that." He sighed, "its just… personal information that I want to be kept between you and me. It's our sex life, its special and intimate."

Zim kissed him lightly, "don't think about that anymore. Lets me and you do something intimate, daddy. I know you want to." Dib smiled and kissed the alien back, Zim always knew how to cheer him up.


	3. Chapter 3

Dib pulled out of his alien lover and lie down on the bed next to him, panting heavily. "Wow, baby boy… that was fucking amazing." Zim made a little squeal sound and kicked his legs happily, he was in little space now apparently. Dib rolled over and pulled Zim against his sweaty abdomen. "I love you so much, snuggle-bug." Zim nuzzled into his collarbone, not minding the pungent scent of sweat.

"I wuv you too, dada." The alien mumbled in a baby voice. Dib laughed softly and kissed Zim's forehead lovingly. They closed their eyes, not falling asleep, just enjoying each others company and appreciating the silence. Snores could be heard from other people from all around the house, it was just them who were left awake.

"Baby boy, do you want to go somewhere special with me?" Dib whispered into his antennae. Zim nodded tiredly. The man climbed out of the bed and pulled on some sweat pants and a hoodie, "bundle up, babe. Its hot during the day but it can be kinda cold out

at night." Zim did as he was told, but put on one of Dib's hoodies instead of his own.

They snuck out of their room and Dib peeked his head into Gaz and Mina's room, "Gaz!" He whispered, she rolled over and took off her headphones.

"What do you want?" She asked snidely, her phone illuminating her face to expose her bothered expression.

"Zim and I are going out for a bit, if anyone asks, tell them that." She groaned in agreement and rolled back over. Dib closed the door and led Zim up the basement stairs. They snuck out the back door together and jumped the fence out into the street.

"Where are we going?" Asked Zim softly.

Dib smiled excitedly like he was trying hard to keep a secret from him, "that's for me to know and you to find out", he teased. Zim growled in his throat, he didn't like not knowing things.

They walked together through the streets of the small Mexican town illuminated by the moon, the stars, and street lamps. A light breeze shook the trees and blew sand and dust across the pavement. Neither of them spoke, they just held each other's hand and traveled to their destination.

Dib stopped at a gas station and went inside. "This is where you wanted to take me?" Zim said outraged.

"No, no! I'm just grabbing a couple snacks. What do you want?" Zim chose a juice box and package of cookies. Dib grabbed a bottle of beer and a bag of chips. He paid the man at the counter and they continued to the unknown place.

Dib brought Zim to a beach, on the edge of the stretch of sand was a sort of cave carved into the cliff. It wasn't very far into the rock and felt more like a shelter from the sun than a cave. Dib led Zim into the small shelter and sat down, leaning his back against the rock wall. Zim sat beside him, looking out to the ocean.

"This is it," he whispered, "I used to come here as a child all the time. This was my favourite place, I called it 'la Cueva secreta', which means 'the secret cave'." Dib turned on some music on his phone and cracked open his can of beer, and passed Zim his juice.

Zim sipped the drink and leaned on Dib's shoulder, looking at the water. The music was hardly audible over the sound of the waves crashing on the shoreline. "It's pretty." Zim whispered into Dib's ear. Dib hummed in agreement.

"Please don't ever leave earth without me, Zim. Promise me you won't"

Zim used his claws to draw patterns in the sand, "I promise, Dib. I have nowhere else to go, anyways." Dib put an arm around him and they leaned on each other, enjoying their snacks, the scenery, and each others company.


End file.
